


Troublemakers

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Mindless Fluff, Multi, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Prompt: You two are such troublemakers, and I’m literally cleaning up after you 24/7. Please be adults for like one second, and no, both of you simultaneously smothering me in neck kisses isn’t going to make me less mad…but carry on anyways.





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mindless fluff. Beginnings of the poly relationship. Gibbs/Jenny/Abby OT3. Enjoy!

He observed them from the doorway, a familiar warmth spreading through his chest. There was something dark in the redhead’s eyes, something that he enjoyed being aimed his way. Now, now he wasn’t sure he liked it; he remained quiet, watching the way she interacted with his scientist. Admittedly, he was jealous; he had no reason to be, but Abby was _his_.  
  
Abby had taken to wearing a dress today, sleek black with a white skull on the front, covered by her lab coat, and he wanted to growl as the redhead stepped into her space. She looked over Abby’s shoulder, peering down at the evidence as she spoke in the Goth’s ear. Abby didn’t seem to mind or give any indication that she was uncomfortable with the sudden lack of personal space, answering Jen’s questions as if this was a normal day-to-day occurrence. He supposed he was to blame for that; after all, he’d done it first.

Jen’s hands were moving again, this time to brush against the dress, a hint of smirk on her lips. He crushed his coffee cup then, but didn’t feel the burn even as it scalded his hand.  
“I’ll expect an update soon, Abby.” She brushed her hand against Abby’s back and then was heading his way. There was a predatory grin on her lips as she passed him, her voice low so only he could hear, “I think I’m more hands-on than her, Jethro,” She looked down at his hand, a hint of concern veiled in her teasing, “Oh, and you might want to get that looked at. It looks bad.”

* * *

  
When she goes back down a couple hours later, Abby’s in her lab chair, her lab coat now resting over it. He’s massaging her shoulders, one of his hands bandaged, as she talks not about the case but about a dream she’d had. It was rare that he let her ramble on. As she spoke, her hands moved animatedly; it was definitely a habit from growing up signing. He smirked as the Goth lost her train of thought as he hit a tender area; the low gasp coming from the younger woman’s lips made not only her arousal flare but also her jealousy. She may have been Gibbs’ favorite, but Abby was _hers_.  
  
Her mind flashes back to the last time he’d touched her like that. Paris – no, Serbia. The look in his eyes was the same too: A mixture of heat and lust, like he wanted to devour Abby alive. He catches her gaze and smirks at her, before lowering his head to speak in Abby’s ear. She wanted to know what he was saying that made the Goth react the way she did, an almost indecipherable shiver running down her spine, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.  
  
He pulls away from the Goth, heading towards her, grinning, “You still here, Jen?”  
  
“I like to be thorough, Jethro.”

She hears the elevator arrive as she steps into the lab for the second time today, wanting to keep up to date. It’s early, barely 1400 hours, and she doubts Abby has gotten anything since her last trip down. Evidence took a while to process after all. The red-tinge is still noticeable on pale cheeks as she heads to the evidence table.

“Anything new, Abby?”

* * *

  
Even at 2100, she’s still hard at work, though she was getting sleepy. The bickering reaches her ears as she works on identifying bullet grooves. She’d purposely kept her music off, but she doubted they noticed, entering her lab. She waits until they’re both outside of the doorway before she hits the remote to close and lock the door. That gets their attention, and she smiles as they fall silent. She gives herself a moment to collect her thoughts and pulls away from the microscope, turning to look at them. She nearly laughs at the looks on their faces, but merely takes the Caf-Pow from their hands. Clearly, they wanted her to choose. It was kind of cute, but completely unnecessary. She puts both in her fridge and picks up the one Ziva had brought down before she’d left for the night, sipping on it as she leans against her table, staring at them. They glance at each other briefly before focusing back at her.  
  
Her smile widens, “Are you two done fighting over me?”  
  
“Maybe,” Gibbs replies as they moved towards her.  
  
She steps away as they reach for her, “No touching until after you talk.”  
  
“We’ll talk later,” Jen replies.  
  
“I doubt that,” she says, turning back to the microscope.

They’re silent for a moment, and she sighs softly, writing down her findings on the grooves. She still had a few more to go over, but that could wait until the morning. She continues to put the evidence away, glancing at them briefly before she unlocks the door and leaves the lab. One trip to the evidence garage later, she re-enters her lab and finds them in her back office. They glance up at her as she joins them. Suddenly, she wishes she hadn’t turned her music off.

She swallows roughly, her voice thick as her tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth, “I’m ready to go if you are.”

This was all new to her. She’d been in relationships before, but this _whatever_ they were doing was new.

* * *

  
If she were being honest, Abby was expecting a petty argument over sleeping arrangements, but it doesn’t come. She changes in the bathroom, feeling subconscious. The dark-green Marine shirt she wears when she’s over at Gibbs’ house definitely helps, and she breathes in the unique scent. There were no expectations, tonight or any night, she knows. She tries to silence her thoughts.

The bedroom is lit by the lamp on his bedside table. Gibbs and Jen are already situated, looking towards her when she enters the room. Nope, no expectations. She settles in-between them, relaxing as much as she would allow herself.

Even though it was barely 2200, she was exhausted. She’s nearly asleep when she feels their hands start to explore her body. Her voice is a mixture between a moan and laugh as they shift closer, pressing kisses to her neck.

“Gibbs, Jenny!” She can’t keep the laugh from her voice.

“Just relax,” Jen’s voice is gentle. As if she could do anything else.

She’s not expecting Gibbs to nip at her neck, the action making her jump and shudder, curling closer to him. She feels him smirk against her throat, resuming his kisses. She’s not sure when Jen managed to slide her hands under her shirt, but she bites back the resulting moan. _Oh, they felt so good_.

“Sleep,” Gibbs mutters against her ear.

They wanted to her to sleep when they were doing _that_? Oh, no, _no, no_. She’s pretty sure that it’s impossible. Except, she’s too far relaxed, the bed is too soft, and they’re both so warm. Gibbs, she could understand. The man was a space heater. But she didn’t expect it from Jenny.

She wants to fight it, wants to play with them, and yet, her body is relaxed, her eyes growing heavy. She was so weak for them, and they’d barely done anything to provoke such a strong reaction. She’s not sure how she manages to sleep as they continue to smother her neck with kisses.

* * *

When she wakes the next morning, they’ve both pulled away but are still facing her, still sound asleep. She smiles softly, closing her eyes again. Whatever doubts she’d been having faded away in this moment. She found her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!


End file.
